4. Advanced methods in musculoskeletal rehabilitation, part 1
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Brumagne, Dankaerts, Peers, Staes, Van den Kerckhove Examenvragen 2016- 2017 Dankaerts True or false Increased mechanosensitivity has the following features: Pain rather than paresthesia Shoulder girdle and Decreased contra lateral AROM with hyper reflexia (true) Brumagne 1) The systematic Review or trigger PORint states: Clinical entity exists for trigger points in neck pain only 2) Mechanism of spinal mobilisation systematic review states : E vidence does not support mobilization for segmental spinal movement or for stiffness 3) In divergence pattern disorder what technique will your apple for pain releif? Rotation to the non-restricted side / distraction technique 4) Trunk flexion is associated with ? counter-nutation 2015-2016 Vragen advanced: (S/O naar auré en jonasty) Praktijk: - Passieve beweging costovertebrale gewrichten - Long and short arm testen (pelvische) Theorie: Casus (Brumagne): - P1 laaglumbaal (L3-L4) - P2 uitstralend (dof) van P1 naar bovenbeen 2 Belangrijkste testen + motivatie ? 2 Belangrijkste structuren betrokken + motivatie ? 3 redenen voor mechanisch vs inflammatoir + bespreek MPC Brumagne: (4 antwoordmogelijkheden) - Graden van hoge assimilatie (Kinewiki) - beweeglijkheid symphysis pubica (0.5-2.55mm) (Kinewiki) - Clinical prediction rule: Manipulatie/mobilisatie - type van mechanische pijn - ... - Convergentie- Divergentie (Iets van welke techniek bij convergentie) - Welke beweging wordt gelimiteerd door Mortice Joints ?(EXT BEW!) - Innervatie van de lies (Hypogastricus en subcostales) - Bij het naar vooroverbuigen is er instabiliteit door ? (relatieve contranutatie) MPC Dankaerts (Juist of fout ?) - Bij een posterolaterale discushernia van L4-L5 is de zenuwwortel van L5 het meest waarschijnlijk aangedaan en bij L5-S1 de zenuwwortel van S1 - Prognose van poor recovery bij WAD: Eigenschappen van ongeval, motorische dysfunctie en medical imaging. - Immuunreactie is nieuwe visie op NMT dan nervi nervorum - Neutrale zone is heel klein in C0-C1 2014-2015 Brumagne 1 Bij positieve pivot shift wat gebeurt er met tibia a Subluxeert en dan reduceert hij ''' b Blijft de hele tijd gesubluxeert c eerst stabiliseren en dan subluxeren 2 Wat is de beweeglijkheid van de symphysis pubis? '''a 0.5-2.5mm b 5-10mm c 15-20mm 3 Tx kan voor gerefereerde pijn zorgen in de regio van de lies. Via welke zenuw? a cutane dorsale ramus b laterale cutane dorsale ramus c hypogastricus en subcostales 4 Door wat wordt het posterieure deel van de SI bezenuwd? a ventrale ramus, L4-L5, S1-S2 b ventrale ramus, L2-L3, L4- L5 c dorsale ramus, L4-L5, S1-S2 d dorsale ramus, L1-L2, L4 - L5 5 Wanneer doe je sign of the buttock? a als er rode vlaggen aanwezig zijn b als er radiatie is naar de bil c als er rode vlaggen zijn en radiatie naar de bil 6 Wat hoort bij hoge assimilatie van het bekken? a 15 tot 30 graden b 35 tot 45 graden c 50 tot 70 graden 7 Wat zegt de clinical prediction rule over het SIJ? a 2 beweeglijkheidstests (distractie, sacral trust, compressie, thigh trust) b 2 beweeglijkheidstests (distractie, thigh trust, compressie, sacral trust) c 2 pijnprovocatietests (distractie, sacral trust, compressie, thigh trust) d 2 pijnprovocatietests (distractie, thigh trust, compressie, sacral trust) 8 Bij vooroverbuigen van de romp is er een instabiliteit van het bekken door? a relatieve contranutatie b relatieve nutatie c relatieve flexibiliteit Danckaerts '' JUIST OF FOUT? 1 Studie van Wederkorper (2001) zei dat Tx pijn meest voorkomt bij kinderen van 8-10j 2 & 3 Vragen rond de beweging van de ZAJ en de wervillichamen bij thoracale extensie en flexie 4 Er is meest asymmetrie tussen links en rechts (facettropisme) ter hoogte van C7-T2. FOUT 5 Een uitleg over discitis 6 Regionale beweeglijkheid van upper Tx zorgt voor een goede functie van Cx en schouder. 7 '''Onbekend jaartal (wrs 2013-2014)' Peers: 5 MC (juist of fout, fout doorstrepen) - n. axillarisletsels na schouderluxatie heeft een slechte prognose naar structuurherstel (fout) - piriformissyndroom is een letsel van de n obturatorius en geeft pijn bij heupflexie en rotatie (fout) - letsel van de n peroneus communis is proximaal van de fibulakop en kan gebeuren na gips, bedlegerigheid, … (ik dacht van wel, maar weet het eigl niet zeker) - n ulnarisletsel kan door varusinstabiliteit/secundaire varusstress (fout) - operatie van carpal tunnel syndroom bij kleine tot matige motorische verstoring (ik dacht van wel) - carpal tunnel syndroom komt meer voor bij vrouwen (juist) - interosseustendinopathie is tgv extensiebelasting (fout) - inklemming suralis tgv inklemming tss 2 gastrocnemiuskoppen (juist) - wartenbergsyndroom: partieel of volledig motorisch deficit van n. radialis (fout, enkel sens stoornissen) - n. suralis: fasciale compressie (juist) - n. interosseus post: supinatiebeweging overbelasting ipv extensie (juist) ' ' Brumagne Meerkeuze - Bij positieve pivot shift wat gebeurt er met tibia a Subluxeert en dan reduceert hij ' b Blijft de hele tijd gesubluxeert c eerst stabiliseren en dan subluxeren d geen van bovenstaande - Beweeglijkheid symphysis pubis - Facettropisme het hoogst bij '''a TLO ' b Lumbaal c thoracaal d geen van bovenstaande - ASLR positief wanneer a pijn ter hoogte van SI b geen 30° omhoog kunnen houden 'c zwaartegevoel ' d geen van bovenstaande - bij vooroverbuigen romp instabiliteit van bekken door ( '''rel contra-nutatie- rel nutatie- rel flexibiliteit - geen van bovenstaande) - Welke zenuwen zijn betrokken bij last in lies ? ( n. subcostalis en n. iliohypogastricus ?? = juiste) - plek met meeste facettropisme in CTO: C6-T1 - welke onderdelen zijn er binnen dysfunctietesten thv SI ( = pijnprovocatie; relative symmetrie en lokatie; beweeglijkheid = juiste) - Wanneer sign of the buttock ? - meest sensitieve test voor voorste kruisband (Sensitiviteit Lachman vs Drawer ) : Lachmann - iets met grootte inter-betrouwbaarheid van mobiliteitstesten van sacrum - welke lig van het bekken heeft een functionele relatie met biceps femoris (lig sacrotuberalis) - positie femur bij rompflexie beweging: abd, add, endo, exo? Flexie gaat gepaard met endo, dus als er al een endorotatiestand aanwezig is van de femur, zal dit de heupflexie/rompflexie beperken - hoog-assimilatie bekken bij 0-15° / 15-30° / 35-45° / 45-70° - voor dorsiflexie beperking mobiliseer je het calcaneocuboideaal gewricht naar plantair-mediaal, plantair-lateraal, dorsaal-mediaal, dorsaal-lateraal - iets over clinical prediction rules bij SI: pijnprovocatietests … Dankaerts '' - vorming van art. costotransversarium : bestaat uit welke delen - Is er belang van rel. beweeglijkheid van mid Tx voor Cx en schouderbeweging? (ook 3 keuzes) - thoracale pijn hoogst bij 8-10 jarige - thoracale extensie wat gebeurt er met facet en wervellichaam (hij beschreef wat er gebeurde bij tx flexie en dan was het A beide stellingen zijn fout B beide zijn juist) - Beweeglijkheid van Tx hangt af van Cx – Schouder (juist) - Waar is Facettropisme het grootst ? : bij C7-T2 (dacht C6-T1 dus fout) - Methodologische problemen bij biomechanische analyse 1) complexe interactie RC en wervelkolom 2) veel dieren/kadaver studies (= lage link met mensen?) 3) radiologie gelimiteerde waarde kinematische studies (dus eigl letterlijk een slide uit de cursus en jij moest zeggen A alle drie juist B alle drie fout) '''SlIDE p2 BIOMECHANICA DEEL' - Studie van Werderkorp toonde aan dat meeste thoracale pijn bij kinderen voorkwam op de leeftijd van 8-10j (juist) - Regionale beweeglijkheid TWZ invloed op Cx, Tx, schoudergordel - Waar is facettropisme het grootst? T10-11 / T11-12 / T12-L1 - Hoe groot is beweeglijkheid SI? 0,5-1,5 mm / 5-10 mm / 15 – 20mm / geen v vorige - art capitis costa heeft convex opp + wordt gevormd tss wervellichaam en fovea costalis (J/F) - ZAJ geinnerveerd door mediale tak en articulaire tak van ramus dorsalis - Neutrale zone thoracaal is het kleinst agv discushoogte en facetoriëntatie (juist) - iets over symptomen Tx discusprolaps: symptomen en hyporeflexie (fout, is hyperreflexie) - discitis: beweging